


Winning Waverider Bedroom Bingo

by EvilSlicey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi, Safer Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, character divergence, threesome negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: When Zari creates Waverider Bedroom Bingo cards, Ava sets out to help Sara win.





	Winning Waverider Bedroom Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> Discord chats lead to inspiration.
> 
> also all the discussion points was based on this comic  
> https://www.ohjoysextoy.com/threes-company-natalie-dupille/ enjoy.  
> (Edit)  
> So i have gotten a lot of negative comments which are kind of not OK so I am  
> 1\. Adding a tag  
> 2\. Wanting to remind people this is part of the Nate New Yearwood collection which has the prompt of Nate having sex with every member of the Arrowverse  
> 3\. Want to remind you all that you do not get to decide how people express themselves sexually and that people engage in sex acts for a verity of reasons (hell How I Met Your Mother said there were 50 reasons to have sex and only 1 of them was love) and that even if it isnt 100% their jam people can and have had sex with people the normally wouldn't  
> 

“Babe?” Ava called as she stared at the piece of paper that fell out of the book she had picked up?

“Yeah?” Sara replied as she finished lacing up her boots.

“Why do you have what appears to be bingo board with the names of the legends on it with some of them marked off?” Ava walked over to Sara and shoved the paper under her nose.

“Oh, Zari made these. They are ‘Waverider Bedroom Bingo’ cards.” Sara said dismissively as she got up to look around the room. “Have you seen my coat?”

“Its on the chair by the desk. What is ‘Waverider Bedroom Bingo’?” Ava still perplexed by the piece of paper.

Sara sighed and grabbed her jacket from the chair.

“Zari figured out that some of us had slept with one another and decided to make a game out of who could complete a ‘Row’.” Sara finally admitted once her jacket was on.

“Complete… are you saying you have slept with all the ones you marked off here?” Ava gapped at her girlfriend.

“Look it was mostly before we even met.” Sara started to defend herself and reached for the paper. She groaned when Ava pulled it out of her reach and examined it again.

“When did you sleep with Ray?” She asked sitting on the bed looking overly amused and interested.

“1958. Same time I slept with Kendra. I was depressed.” Sara sat down next to Ava wondering where this was going.

“And Mick? I can’t imagine you with Mick.”

“After Leonard died. We needed some reassurance of life.” Sara admitted.

“Rip?”

“After we destroyed Vandal Savage.”

“Gideon?! How do you have sex with an AI?” Ava squealed in excitement and interest.

“That’s our freebie square, Gideon can watch our dreams and Zari decided that her being able to watch us have sex in our sleep counts.”

“Wait, so when I sleep on the Waverider…”

“Gideon knows what you dreamed, but she is very good at privacy and discretion.”

“Ok… I’m going to have a hard time looking her in the face… projection… what ever you want to call her again.”

“Look, its nothing. I haven’t slept with anyone but you since we started dating. I would never cheat.”

“I’m not worried about you cheating babe.” Ava smiled and snuggled closer to Sara with a smile.

“Then why harp on the silly board?” Sara accepted the snuggles with a bit a weariness.

“I just am wondering what we need to do to win.” Ava smirked.

Sara blinked and the dissolved into laughter.

“Well I’d either have to get Carter and Wally to have a foursome with us, or sleep with Zari or Charlie… go back in time to sleep with Len before he dies, convince Leo to sleep with a woman…” Sara listed off the people missing from the list.

“What about Nate? Nate would complete a row.”

“I… I guess well yeah that is possible…”

Ava smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. Sara realized what she was suggesting and laughed.

“Oh, Director Sharpe, you naughty, naughty girl. Should we call him or talk to him in person?”

\------

“Wait, let me get this straight. You want to have a threesome. With me.” Nate said in a semi-nice restaurant a short while later, eyeing the women smiling at him a bit nervously.

“Yep.” Sara confirmed.

“To win a silly game Zari started.”

“That’s right.” Ava smiled at Sara and winked at Nate.

“So, before I give you an answer, I have to ask one quick question. Why?” Nate shock his head slightly and his eyes widened slightly.

The couple looked each at other and tilted their heads in a mimic of each other’s body language.

“To win?” Sara asked thoughtfully.

“To stop Zari from trying to get everyone to fuck each other?” Ava supplied.

“Because it sounds like fun.” The two women said at once and turned to smile at the historian. “It sounds fun.”

“Ok…” Nate hummed to himself and took a long swig of his drink as he seemed to think over the offer. After a few minutes he shrugged.

“Fine, that sounds ok. I do have some ground rules.”

“Ok. What?” Sara asked suddenly excited about the possibilities.

“I’m ok with taking turns and things like oral and the like but no pegging. That’s something I reserve for committed relationships.”

“Ok anything else?” Sara agreed, though taking note about that pegging revelation.

“I don’t want to be tied up or gagged at any time. I get to tap out at any time if it gets to be too much for me.”

“I have no intention of tying you up, did you Sara?” Ava asked realizing they probably should have talked a bit more before asking. Sara shook her head and gestured to Nate to continued.

“I know spending the night in your bed might be awkward, but I don’t want to be made to feel cheap. So, if possible, a place where I can sleep afterwards for the night would be best and again if possible, feed me breakfast.”

“Ava makes awesome French toast.” Sara agreed nodding at the ground rules.

“Last, no pictures and no videos. Condoms and other barriers are must and I recommend lube. Lube is always smart.”

“I think we can all agree condoms are a must.” Ava nodded.

“So, when do we do this?” Sara asked suddenly a bit nervous.

“Not tonight. We need some time to prepare, all three of us. I have plans in the morning at least. How about Saturday? That gives you time to get anything supplies you need and gives me time to get tested by Gideon.”

“Tested?” Ava seemed surprised.

“Hey, I’m a single man who has been trying to date for the last few months. I want to make sure I’m clean even if I haven’t been spreading it around like crazy. I know Sara gets tested every time she finishes a mission when Gideon does her post mission exams, but you don’t know where I’ve been.”

“That makes sense. Saturday, 6pm we’ll have dinner first to make it less awkward.”

“No alcohol. I want to be clear headed for this.”

“The wine will be left in the fridge.” Sara promised. She reached over and took Nate’s hand in hers in the need to make sure he was comfortable. “Are you sure you’re ok with this? I mean… that this is something you want to do?”

“You’re two very attractive and strong women. I like you both even if I have never really thought of you both in a purely sexual sense before but thinking about it now it does sound interesting. Just don’t jump me when I walk through the door and respect my rules and we are ok.”

“We can agree to that.” Ava smiled and put her hand on Sara’s where it was still holding Nate’s. “Slow and steady. We can all work to eat step.”

“Then we have a plan and an agreement.” Nate smiled and put his hand over the two women’s.

\------

“Ava, babe, there are only three of us. You don’t need to cook for an army.” Sara leaned against the counter, watching her girlfriend cook in amusement.

“He’s a guest, in every sense of the word. I want to make sure he’s taken care of.” Ava dismissed as she stirred the sauce on the stove. “In fact, aren’t you supposed to be chopping the veggies for the salad?”

“Done and tossed.” Sara smirked knowing her girlfriend was too preoccupied to see what she was doing.

“Could you set the table?”

“Already set, and before you ask the sparkling lemonade and apple juice are in the ice bucket waiting.”

Ava looked over and blushed seeing that Sara had in fact finished setting up dinner. She put her spoon now in its holder and slipped over to hug her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry, I know this was my idea. I’m just…”

“Nervous. It’s ok. Not only have you never been with a man before you’ve never had a threesome. It is ok to freak out a little. Remember, he’s not the only one allowed to tap out. You can too.” Sara reassured Ave with a few rubs along her back.

“I know. I know everything is good, I know we have everything we need, my guest bedroom is set up with new sheets and everything. I even know I have gone obsessive with the food. I know we don’t need scalloped potatoes, pasta, steam vegetables, fired roasted stuffed tomatoes, stuffed mushrooms, garlic and bacon roasted Brussel sprouts, crab cakes, steak, chicken, rolls and salad.”

“We have better be planning on sending him home with left overs. At least its balanced.” Sara laughed.

“Please, take over the sauce, I’m this close to starting a vegetarian main dish.” Ava begged. Before anyone could move though the door bell rang. Sara patted Ava reassuringly on the arm and went to answer the door. She almost giggled when she saw Nate in the doorway dressed like James Dean.

“Hey, Sara. Something smells good.” Nate smiled as he slipped in when Sara moved to let him in and put his bag on the floor near the wall.

“Ava seems to be under the impression that you eat like Wally.”

“I wanted options!!!” Ava called in her defense, having already returned to finishing her sauce.

“She is a little nervous.” Sara whispered.

“Understandable. I know how to break the ice I think.” Nate winked and waited for Sara to give her permission to make a move. Sara nodded with a curious look and Nate took the opening.

Nate walked up to Ava and pulled her gently away from the stove, cupping her face to give her a slow sweet kiss. After a minute or so he pulled away and smiled at the surprised woman.

“I figured you and me? Not going to be doing a lot of that tonight.” Nate explained when Ava continued to stare at him in surprise.  The word seemed to snap her out of her stunned silence causing her to laugh and blush.

“You’re probably right.” Ava agreed before she finally turned off the burner where her sauce was simmering.

“What did you make anyways?” Nate asked looking in to the pot.

“Um… Pasta? And… everything else.” Ava blushed again grabbing a casserole dish that was sitting on counter.

“You really want to eat all this before having sex?” Nate asked with a bemused look and an arched eye brow.

“We are sending you home feed and with enough food for the next 3 days.” Sara informed him before she returned to her spot at the counter.

“What did she make for desert?” Nate asked as he lifted the lid of a dish that revealed the stuffed tomatoes.

Ava dropped her spoon on the counter and turned around to stare at the other two in horror.

“I forgot desert!!!” She cried and leaned her head against the counter across from Sara. Sara chuckled and patted the top of her girlfriend’s head.

“I grabbed some raspberry cheesecake ice cream while I was out earlier.” She explained to Nate. She gestured towards the other dishes and trays with various food items on them when Ava finally looked up. “Though I don’t know if any of us is going to be wanting desert after eating even a fraction of this.”

“Come on Ava. Let’s eat all this wonderful food. I think we need the fuel for later.” Nate mimicked Sara’s earlier reassuring pat on the head and slid away to grab his bag. “Where should I drop my stuff?”

“Guest room is down the hall on right. Bathrooms next door if you want clean up.” Sara directed as she stole a mushroom. “We’re going to decide exactly what we are going to eat and what to send home with you and get it set out.”

“Cool. I vote for the steaks by the way. They smell delicious.” Nate offered as he walked away to put up his bag.

“I told you steaks were the best choice.” Sara teased as she took the salad to the table.

“Oh hush.” Ava groaned as she grabbed the rolls to join Sara.

“Hey, quick question.” Sara stopped Ava with a hand on her bicep before she could go grab another dish.

“What?”

“How is he? You know, as a kisser?”

Ava blushed and kissed Sara, wrapping her arms around her waist to steady herself as she leaned in as close as possible.

“Not as good as you. Though his lips are nice and soft.”

“Good to know. Now I say we add the crab cakes and mushrooms to the spread and package the rest for Nate to take home with him.”

“Why did you let me cook so much!” Ava whined as she moved to do what Sara suggested.

“Babe, I love you but there was no stopping you baring breaking an arm or two.” Sara laughed and followed put away the access food.

\------

“Fuck you two are hot.” Nate moaned as fell back on the bed leaning forward just enough to keep the two women kissing at the foot of the bed in his sight.

The historian was already stripped down to his boxers by the eager women now slowly stripping one another with between slow drawn out kisses. He shifted to get into a more comfortable position to watch knowing they were in no hurry.

Once Ava’s bra was off and Sara’s hands moving to cup them as she pushed her to join Nate on the bed Nate moved to sit up on his knees to pull her on his lap. He replaced Sara’s hands with his own and attached his mouth the junction where her neck met her shoulders, kissing, sucking and nibbling on the skin enjoying the moans the actions produced. Sara moved downward, focusing on finishing stripping her girlfriend.

“Nate.” Ava gasped clutching on to his thighs. “Condoms and dams. Side table.”

Nate slid the two of the back towards the headboard, unable to slip out from under Ava due to her grasp on his leg. He only got the door open before Ava grabbed his hand back to slide it down between her legs. Nate let Sara finish his job collecting the barriers and followed Ava’s lead.

Nate slid two fingers between the folds of Ava’s labia and circled them around her slowly engorging clitoris. He rolled the nub between his fingers, listening to the groans and moans the act brought form the woman to know what she liked. Her natural lubricants helped with the slide over the and he smirked as the woman began to shift her hips to meet his rubs.

“Nate, lay back.” Sara whispered in his ear from behind him and he reluctantly removed his hand to comply, laying back and stretched out a bit under the hands of the women over him. Ava and Sara paused momentarily to kiss one another once before breaking off to take up new positions.

Ava handed Nate a dam which he happily took and unwrapped while Sara devested him of his remaining article of clothing exposing his now full erect cock to the room. Nate smiled as he felt the smooth latex being rolled on to his length and moaned lowly as he felt lube being added on top of the condom.

As Ave straddled his face, he brought his hands up, holding the barrier between him and her warmth holding it in place as he held her legs apart as he began gently licking between her folds, building up to circle her clit.

Suddenly the room was filled with a chorus of moans as Sara lowered herself on to Nate’s erection, one hand landing on his chest the other on his hip.

“Fuck!” Sara cried out when Nate bottomed out in her and Ava reached forward to draw her into a kiss.

“You ok Sara?” Nate asked moving his head back for a second to look at his captain.

“Yeah, just been awhile that I’ve been with a guy when it was what I started out to do.” Sara smiled and bent over to kiss Nate between Ava’s thighs. “I’m good. You can get back to your job now.”

Nate chuckled and went back to his light licks. He moved his tongue in a zig zag pattern as he slowly increased the pressure as we went. When he made it back to Ava’s clit he circled it once and then set in a rhythm of long licks and circles around the nub while Sara started riding him with gusto.

He started alternating sucks to clit with his licks which got Ava rocking her hips and moaning. When Ava started mixing in praise for his technique Nate chuckled causing Ava to moan with a sting of expletives.

“Damnit his tongue is amazing Sara.” Ava groaned out loud and braced her hands next to Sara’s on Nate’s chest. Sara chuckled at the sight of her girlfriend so far gone.

Without warning Ava cried out and her body stiffened as she came screaming both their names. Nate sucked and lapped her though her orgasm. When the last quake of her release subsided, she slipped off Nate’s face to lay next to him to watch the remaining to.

Freed from the folds needing his attention Nate grabbed Sara’s hips to start thrusting upwards in counter point to her movements. The added friction was enough to send both toppling over the edge with matching cries of pleasure. Sara collapsed onto Nates chest gasping for breath.

The three of protectors of the time stream laid back panting enjoying their afterglow, hands gently stroking each other’s sweat soaked skin idly.

Once he finally caught his breath Nate was the one to break the silence.

“Well that was fun.” He smiled at the ceiling.

“Yeah.” Sara agreed leaning against his shoulders.

“That was an experience.” Ava agreed from his other side.

“I need to update my bingo board,” Sara sighed.

“Bingo board?” Nate glanced over at Sara with a curious look.

“Something Zari made. You give me a completed row of Legends I have had sex with.” Sara smirked and stretched out her legs like a lazy cat.

“Happy to help?” Nate responded with a shake of his head. “I need a drink; you guys need anything?”

“I could use a glass of water.” Ava waved her hand at the door.

“I’ll be back with drinks, you two cuddle.” Nate climbed out of bed and planted a kiss on each of the women’s foreheads before tossing his condom and dam in the trash as he left.

The two women complied and wrapped themselves in each other arms, snuggling close.

\------

*Some time late*

“I win.” Sara declared as she sat next to Zari in the kitchen and slapped her bingo board on the table.

“You win? Win what?” Zari asked without bothering to look up at the other woman as she worked on her bowl of pasta.

“Waverider Bedroom Bingo.” Sara clarified with a smirk.

“What?!” Zari grabbed the card and examined it with interest. “Wow... you get around.”

“I wouldn’t say it like that. It was fun and consensual.”

“When did you have sex with Nate?” Zari looked over at Sara looking a bit confused.

“Recently.” Was all Sara would say.

“Damn… I guess you win.”

Sara smiled and walked away, leaving Zari with her bingo card.


End file.
